


Interruption

by C_C



Series: Concern [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's worried about Gibbs. McGee is elected to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

McGee rings the bell again, sharing a little of Abby’s panic upon finding the door locked. True in six years he’d only been here a handful of times but he knew from Abby and Tony that the front door is never locked. Finally after the sixth ring the door swings open.  
“What in the name of hell do you want Probie?” Tony demands leaning against the doorframe.  
McGee can’t speak. Tony looks debauched. His hair is a mess, the track pants he’s wearing are an inch too big in the waist and three too short in the leg, and he’s absolutely covered in fingertip sized bruises. Not to mention the huge hickey on his stomach.  
“Earth to McGeek!”  
He starts and notes Tony’s glare.  
“Is there some reason you pulled me out of bed on the only Saturday we’ve had off in weeks?”  
“I um… That is Abby…”  
“What about Abby? What’s wrong Probie?”  
“I- I… She… She…”  
“Take a deep breath and try again.”  
McGee attempts a deep breath and Tony worries for a moment that he’ll hyperventilate before he can say another word. McGee reigns it in. He clears his throat, “Abby was trying to reach Gibbs.”  
Tony waits for more but doesn’t get it, “And?”  
“And she couldn’t get him on his cell or land line. She tried him at the office too. When she still couldn’t get a hold of him she began to panic. After an hour or so of prodding I agreed to come check up on him.”  
“Except for your timing there is absolutely nothing wrong in this house. I shut our phones off. All of them. Tell Abby to give it three hours and try again next time.”  
McGee stares at Tony wide-eyed.  
“Are you going to resume breathing anytime soon or do I need to call Ducky over? Because I gotta tell you I’m not up for a lecture right now. And Jethro isn’t going to be in the best mood either if he has to get out of bed.”  
“You… You…” He begins blinking rapidly, “You and Gibbs? Seriously?”  
“Hot, sweaty and naked until you interrupted.”  
“That was… blunt.”  
“We’re alive. We’re well. If Abby’s worried about us we’ll have dinner with her tonight at 7:30. If either of you so much as calls before then Jethro will kill you and I’ll bury the bodies. Are we clear?”  
“We’re clear.” McGee gulps as Tony closes the door and drives over to Abby’s place on autopilot.


End file.
